Harry's Sister
by pottergirls
Summary: Hi this is my sort of first story. i hope you like it but please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry's Sister**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Nicola Lily Potter and I am a witch. My parents James and Lily potter are dead as they were killed by Volodermort and I also have a younger brother but I don't know who he is or if he is alive. I am living with my aunt and uncle in London.

"Nicola wake up or you will miss the train." Calls Auntie Jean.

At the sounds of my aunt's voice I jump out of and run to the bathroom. I am in my 3rd year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. As soon as I am dressed I pack my trunk and start to drag it down stairs and I think that my brother would be starting school today but I don't think about it as I have thing to do.

As I walk into the kitchen my aunt is cooking my favourite breakfast.

"You really shouldn't have auntie; I would have been fine with toast." I say.

"No I have done this ever since you started Hogwarts so why stop." My aunt replies.

"I would give up now as you will never win." My uncle Bob says. I know it's true so I give up and sit down.

After breakfast I return to my room to see if I have forgotten anything, my owl Harry hoots at me as to say "Don't forget me." As I almost forgot him on my first day. I named him Harry as it was the name my parents were going to name my brother.

Before I knew it I was on platform 9 ¾ boarding the train to school.

"Have fun and don't do anything I did in school." My aunt calls.

"AUNTIE."

"What I am only telling it as I know it." My aunt replies.

The train pulls out of the station and I can breathe easier as I know I am going back to school. As I settle in for the long journey I am joined by my best friend Oliver Wood.

"Hey Nicola."

"Hey Oliver." I reply.

"Did you see the new students get on the train?" Asked Oliver sitting opposite me.

"No I didn't, did you see anyone we might know?" I asked.

"I saw another Wesley, Ron I think his name is." Replied Oliver.

"Well he will defernutly come to Gryffindor and that will make four then." I say with a laugh.

"True." Replies Oliver joining in with the joke.

The rest of the journey passed without excitement and the train pulls in to Hogwarts station at around 5:30 ish. As usual I saw Hagrid on the platform to collect the first years, as I was making my way passed the first years I heard one of them say hello to Hagrid and Hagrid replied "Hi Harry." I took the chance to have a look at the boy and for a second I thought I saw my dad.

Lost in thought I didn't see everyone else running to catch the coaches.

"Nicola are you coming?" Oliver called.

"Yes." I replied and with that I ran to catch the coach but I couldn't stop thinking about the boy. I don't remember entering the great hall but the sound of the main doors opening I look to see what is going.

The first years filed into the hall and the sorting began. Oliver was right about another Wesley and he went to Gryffindor. I had started to zone out when professor McGonagall read out a name that made me jump.

"Harry Potter." Called McGonagall and with that the same boy that I had seen on the platform walked up to the sorting hat. After a few minutes the sorting hat put him Gryffindor. There was a whisper that he was the boy who lived.

After the feast the new Gryffindor's were shown the common room and there rooms. I went to my room feeling shattered.

Being back at Hogwarts was like being at home I fell into a routine and my other friends couldn't understand how I did it. I had even had made friends with some of the first years, of course Ron was one of them but I had also made friends with a girl called Hermione , she was very smart for her age and didn't know she had magic until she got her letter as she has non-magical parents.

One day I was studying in the common room when Hermione came and sat next to me.

"Hi Nicola do you mind if I sit here?" She asked.

"Yer sure no one's sitting there." I reply.

We carried on working until Ron and Harry walked into the common room.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Hermione."

And they disappeared into the bedrooms. We carried on working but after a few minutes I looked at Hermione and asked.

"How well do you know Harry?"

"Quite well he lost his parents when he was just a month old and everyone says that he is the one who defeated You Know Who and that's why he has that scare on his forehead." Replied Hermione. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing it is just that I haven't met him yet." I reply.

"I can introduce you if you want." She replied.

"That would be great thanks Hermione." I say.


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer:**** i missed it in the previous chapter but i don't own any of the harry potter rights J K Rowling has them. The only thing i own in this story are Nicola, aunt Jean and uncle Bob**

**Chapter 2**

A few days later I was working in the common room when Hermione walked up to me.

"Hey Nicola this is Harry Potter." Said Hermione.

"Hi Nicola it is nice to meet you." Said Harry.

"Hi Harry it's nice to meet you too. Are you enjoying Hogwarts?" I ask.

"Yer it's better that my aunt and uncles house." Replied Harry.

"I am guessing they don't like you?" I ask.

"No they don't all because my mother was a witch and married my father." Replied Harry.

"Do you know who your parents were?" I ask.

"No, all I know are their names, James and Lily potter, my middle name is my father's first name." Harry replied.

The same names as my parents and the name they were going to name my brother.

"Are you ok you look lost?" Asked Harry.

"Yes." I reply a little bit shaken.

"Anyway it was nice meeting you. I have potions with professor Snape." Said Harry.

"And the same to you and good luck at potions." I reply.

After Harry had gone I found I couldn't concentrate so I gave up and packed my thing up and went back to my room but I couldn't stop thinking about what harry had said. I knew there was one person in this school who would be able to answer my questions, Professor Dumbledore but first I had to go through professor McGonagall so I went to go and see her.

As I approached her classroom a load of second years were leaving.

"Professor McGonagall may a speak to you?" I ask entering the classroom.

"Miss Potter I was wondering when you would come and see me, I have a feeling I know what you want to talk to me about." Replied McGonagall. "I think we'd better go somewhere else to have this conversation."

"Of course professor." I say looking a bit confused.

I followed McGonagall out of the classroom and but instead of going to her office we started to head to the headmaster's office. When we got there professor McGonagall didn't knock but went straight in.

"Ah Minerva, Nicola thank you for coming." Said Dumbledore said standing up. "Nicole I don't think you have met your brother Harry."

And with that Harry got up out of the chair he had been sitting on.


End file.
